fmawc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Elric
Edward Elric is an Alchemy-based melee spellcaster, and a member of the Alchemists Team.'' He can deal high DPS with his combo's, but it somewhat reliant on additional CC to help. In addition, he is great at farming and has good autoattacks. Abilities: '''Passive D, Automail Blade:' Edward uses alchemy to transmute his metallic arm into a blade. This boosts his agility by 100, but cost 28 Mana per attack. This ability cannot be cast and must be put on and off of autocast. '''Passive F, Edward's Fighting Style: '''Edward was trained by the martial artist Izumi Curtis and as such he is a skilled fighter, having a 10% chance to deal double damage and a 20% chance to avoid attacks. Edward's Automail arm also gives him +50 damage. '''Q, Rock Spikes: '''Edward claps his hands and transmutes the ground at the target 250 area of effect into spikes. The spikes deal damage to anyone they touch and stun them for half a second. 800 range, 20 second cooldown. 300/350/400/450/500 dmg. '''W, Transmute Spear: '''Edward transmutes a spear into his hands for his next autoattack. This increases the damage of that attack and stuns the target. 12.5 second cooldown. 125/250/375/500/625 damage, 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 Stun. '''E, Stone Prison: '''Edward transmutes a prison of stone walls around the target unit, giving them barely any range to move. These walls can be attacked and destroyed by enemies, and will expire after a few seconds. 1000 cast range, 42 second cooldown. '''R, Avalanche: '''Edward transmutes an avalanche of rocks to fall down onto the target 300 AoE. This is a channeled ability that lasts 5 seconds, and each falling rock does damage. The rocks do true damage to everything except respawn points. (Doctor, Secretaries, Houses, Ruins.) 100 second cooldown, 1000 cast range. 20/25/30 damage per rock. Tips: * Edwards main damage combo is E+R. * While Edwards Autoattack-empowering passives may seem a bit disjointed with the rest of his kit, the bonus armor granted by his Automail blade can save him in a pinch when need be, and the ability is also useful attempting to kill targets if they survive your initial combo, especially when suiciding the Gold-Toothed Doctor. * Edward combo's well with both his brother Alphonse Elric, and his Father, Hohenheim. * Edward is one of the two alch's labeled 'easy' in the selection screen, this is a well deserved title as his simple gameplay and good farming makes him a great pick for new players. * Edward E don't need to always be used with R cause it have a far lower cooldown than the R. So you need to wait to combo R when other allies can stun or when the enemy wasted the skills that let him go out of the prison. Pride Q, Envy W, Wrath W for example. So you can use it just to bait skills or as a CC tool. * Is important to know that pride can heal a lot of his hp with a Q on your prison, so have careful with that of not use your prison in a low hp pride that can use Q, cause you will be helping him. * Altough is a risky tactic you can buy the assasin blade in Dublith to combo it with your W to deal extremely high damage critics. Cause it affects the W damage, is not that good but is good enough to atleast be mentioned here. * The R "Avalanche" being used in a low hp Envy with 0 lifes can finish off the leech really quick before Envy have any time to react. So is strongly recommended reserving it for this situation if Envy is without lifes. edwardautomail.png|Edward using his automail arm Edwardelric.png|Edward base model edold.png|Old Edward model edold2.png|Terrible Old Edward model Category:Alchemists Category:Alchemist Team Category:Playable Characters Category:Alchemy Characters Category:State Alchemists